Arthur Fonzarelli
Arthur Fonzarelli, also known as Fonzie or The Fonz, is a Detective-Lieutenant of the Royal Citadel Mounted Police in Maar Sul City. He is half Scun, half Maar Sulais...and all cop. He trusts only his instincts, his service dagger and his pet monkey Ted. He was originally solving the Belial de Ardyn murder case until he was reassigned by Captain George Bush of SAVAGE-ED. He later did some independent detective work, met with Tiyana Natiya and got involved in the Maar Sul Gang War while looking for clues to the de Ardyn case. These clues have led him to Trinity Gask where he continues his investigations even after losing Ted. He has found out something disturbing which he wants to share with the Alliance before it's too late. Biography Early Years Arthur Fonzarelli was born to an immigrant family in Maar Sul City, being half Maar Sulais and half Scun. Wanting to do something with his life, he joined the Royal Citadel Mounted Police during the Great War because he wanted to liberate Maar Sul from the Yamatians. He served in the mounted force since the war and adopted a monkey which he named Ted to honour his father Theodor "Ted" Fonzarelli who had died in the war. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn Fonzie grew increasingly frustrated by 1017 AE. First Andrei Pronin had died mysteriously in his cell, and then Belial de Ardyn had. He wondered if security could not prevent murders from happening right under their own noses. What made things worse for him was that the Citadel was now lousy with SAVAGE--and the worst kind of SAVAGE to boot as far as he was concerned. SAVAGE's Enforcement Division loved to swoop in and snatch Fonzie's cases out from under him. There was nothing he could do about it, since they had national jurisdiction. This time, though, it would be different. Maar Sul was his city, and it was time to clean it up. This time, he'd be sure it wasn't ED that did the cleaning. They'd buggered up the Pronin investigation, and he was sure they'd bugger up the de Ardyn case too. This case wouldn't be solved by ED. This took savoir faire, and it could only be done by one man--The Fonz. He called in Ted, and the two began investigating Belial's murder in secret. The Winds of Wrath Sowing Season Devourer's Reach Fonzie talked to Briss about Tiyana in the inn, slyly learning more about the elfess and that she was presently hanging out with Dark Elves. However, the downside was that this friendly conversation led to him getting rather drunk. When he and Ted went to take a piss in the alley, he found Jono lying unconscious next to a gravely wounded grey-haired knight much to their surprise. They were then approached by Grace Ripley who demanded an explanation for what had happened but Fonzie couldn't give a good answer because he didn't know why Jono had ended up in a fight with the mysterious knight so soon after the battle against Saleos's pack. However, Fonzie soon recognized the injured knight beside Jono as a member of the Grand Alliance whom he'd last seen when the Alliance's knights had arrived at Maar Sul City months prior although he couldn't put a name on him. He recalled that Jono had defected from the Alliance from what he had heard from Briss, and he wondered whether this knight had been an assassin sent by the Alliance to kill defectors. It raised more questions in his mind, which he didn't like. As the detective was trying to think of some way of answering the angered Ripley, a blue-haired woman in black cloak named Zenobia showed up in the alley and explained how she'd seen how Jono had been attacked by demons. Ripley quickly found a sword lying on the street and after inspecting it she concluded that if demons had been behind this skirmish and if the knight was a member of the Alliance, it meant the Alliance had demonic allies doing its dirty work. A man with orange hair showed up not long after, and Fonzie recognized him as Simon, a representative of the Totenkopfs in the Coalition Council. Fonzie also listened to the conversations that followed and realized that more was at stake here because it appeared the demons hadn't just targeted Jono but had kidnapped Glaurung Losstarot herself and that the sword Ripley was holding belonged to Glaurung. Before Fonzie could figure out what to do, Ripley ordered him and Ted to stay put so that the Mullencamp could ask him questions. He realized that his brief skirmish against demons alongside Jono earlier had now caught the attention of the Coalition and he could no longer operate as freely as he had been earlier regarding the case surrounding the disappearance of Tiyana Natiya and the death of Belial de Ardyn. Heart of Darkness After the Mullencamp had interrogated Fonzie, they had let him go but kept him under surveillance much to his annoyance as it made his undercover work harder. Ted had also disappeared, and despite his best efforts to find him, he couldn't locate his trusty pet monkey, which made him sad He drowned his sorrows by getting hammered in local taverns, and he hit on women while he had his beer goggles--an actual physical item which was part of his disguise--on. However, he got so drunk that he actually slipped into a piss pool some Scun had left behind and fell unconscious. He later woke up in a trash pile where he'd been thrown into and witnessed a drunk man dropping a talisman of some kind. He picked the talisman up and was about to hurry after the drunk man when he saw writing on it and uttered words which ended up activating a spell. The talisman began glowing and spinning wildly and despite his best efforts Fonzie was unable to stop it from levitating and crashing into the tavern he'd been in earlier. The furious owner of the tavern appeared in the back alley soon after with two guards and pointed at Fonzie, saying that the man had been responsible for unleashing a wildly spinning talisman on his tavern which had done considerable damage. The guards arrested Fonzie who was then thrown in jail for disturbing the peace, making Fonzie lament his bad luck. Aliases and Nicknames ; Fonzie : One of his many nicknames. ; The Fonz : One of his many nicknames. Appearance Think of The Fonz from Happy Days. Personality and Traits A determined detective who is going to do his duty no matter what happens and no matter who stands in his way. Powers and Abilities The Fonz is an average warrior with no knowledge in magic. Relationships George Bush Fonzie and Bush despise each other very much. Ted Fonzie and Ted like each other very much. Tiyana Natiya Fonzie wants to keep Tiyana safe and is also intrigued what the Coalition sees in her. He hopes that he can unlock the mystery behind Belial's murder by observing Tiyana and finding out her motivations. See also *George Bush *Jono Renfield *Maar Sul Gang War *Ted *Tiyana Natiya Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age